


Ma Belle Melisandre

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon had made Sam bring King Stannis to him again but helpfully Gilly had offered to accompany him so when they found the king in the yard they were very surprised to for once find Stannis alone staring up at Melisandre up on the wall.<br/>“Tell me Samwell, what do you think of the red woman.” Stannis asked before he surprise the couple by singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Belle Melisandre

Jon had made Sam bring King Stannis to him again but helpfully Gilly had offered to accompany him so when they found the king in the yard they were very surprised to for once find Stannis alone staring up at Melisandre up on the wall.

“Tell me Samwell, what do you think of the red woman.” Stannis asked before he surprise the couple by singing.

 

Look how she lights up the sky,

Ma Belle Melisandre.

So far above me yet I,

Know her heart belongs to only me.

Je t'adore, Je t'aime Melisandre,

 

“I adore you, I love you. Just translate.” Sam explained at Gilly’s look of alarm

 

You're my queen of the night,

So still,

So bright.

That someone as beautiful as she,

Could love someone like me.

 

Sam pulled Gilly towards him to dance and after some persuasion he put his arms around her.

 

Love always finds a way it's true!

And I love you, Melisandre.

 

He waltzed her around the yard grinning softly as Stannis continued to sing.

 

Love is beautiful,

Love is wonderful!

Love is everything, do you agree?

Mais oui!

 

Sam looked into Gilly’s eyes as they spun elegantly around momentarily forgetting Sam’s size or vows.

 

Look how she lights up the sky,

I love you, Melisandre

 

Sam leaned in timidly and kissed Gilly who sighed happily against his lips before they split apart and saw that Melisandre had come down from the wall and was kissing Stannis equally lovingly.

 


End file.
